Will LeClair
Will is a student at West Ham High School. He lives outside of the town with a foster father. Contents Early Life Will spent his childhood in foster care. He was in six different foster homes over a ten year period. Throughout The Series Series One Episode 1 Will acts in the West Ham High School's version of Tom Stoppard's play Rosencrantz and Gildenstern Are Dead. After cycling home after the play, it is clear that Will lives in foster care just outside town in a small house. Will sits with Allie and Cassandra on the bus. The kids chatter excitedly before falling asleep. When they are woken, they are told that they had to come back due to a rock slide. On arriving back in town, none of the kids can reach their parents. Will asks Allie if he can stay at her place because it would be too far to go to his own home at the late hour. After realising that they have no data, Will attends the gathering arranged by Cassandra to discuss their situation. Despite Cassandra's advice to wait out at home until morning, Will joins the party in The Church. There, an intoxicated Allie kisses Will. Will does not respond well and storms out of The Church claiming that Allie could change everything. The next morning, Will discovers that the town is surrounded by woodland and cut off from the world. In the panic, Allie and Will see teens ransacking the supermarket and there is a strange vibe between them following the kiss from the party at The Church. Will has been dodging Allie's calls and Allie calls him out for treating her differently. Will decides to not talk about it and get food for them before it is all gone. Will chats with Kelly about the difficulty of their situation and clearly has a crush on her. He suggests that they hang out but Kelly says that she knows what he really wants. Will admits that he has a crush on her and Kelly suggests that it is bad timing considering everything that is going on. Will states that they are all orphans now and any advantages that Harry had over him before are not there any more. Later, Will waits at The Church for the return of the expedition group with some other students. The teens speculate about what news the expedition group will bring. While the teens are together, Cassandra announces that they need to start making decisions much to the chagrin of some of the others, including Harry. She asks that the teens be more mindful of their limited resources, which many of the teens acquiesce to, apart from Harry. Cassandra challenges Harry on this and asks if she should flip a coin and use chance to decide if he is so reluctant to democracy. Cassandra continues flipping the coin and it lands on tails every time which is disconcerting for all of the teens. It eventually lands on heads and the teens have a collective sigh of relief. During the debate about sharing resources, Will is exacerbated at the prospect of the teens fighting over food. The rivalry between him and Harry resurfaces here as the gulf between their financial situations creates a barrier between them. Allie tells Will that he is welcome to live with her and Cassandra. Will cowers with the rest when Campbell shoots his gun and threatens to shoot Cassandra. When the wood expedition group return carrying Emily's dead body, Will is among the students who look on Emily's body with shock and fear as they realise there is nothing beyond the woods. Episode 2 Will opens the window of a seemingly deserted house and makes himself at home. Will joins the group at The Pressman Residence and tells them about his morning scoping out new potential residences. Will also shows them his new trainers. Cassandra objects to him taking the house and belongings of others. Allie reasserts that he is welcome to think of the Pressman house as his home. The group agree that they need to check out the water and power supply as well as creating a food inventory. Will and Allie volunteer to do the food census. Allie and Will arrive at the supermarket to an inventory of the food holdings. The pair decide to split up; Will takes the supermarket and Allie the smaller stores on Wendell. Still in The Supermarket, Will uses his laptop to count and document the food on the shelves. Kelly joins him after Will texted her the previous evening about wanting to see her. Kelly admits that people won't like the idea of food rationing, but Will says it would be better than starving. When Will suggests that Kelly has been taking Harry's side in things, she says that after 10 days, there are no sides any more. She resolves to help by counting the stock while Harry counts. While they count, Harry arrives under the guise of getting supplies for his party, but he came to check up on Kelly. He asks what they are doing and Kelly tells him that the food counting is her idea. Harry asks Kelly once more to join him at Fugitive, but she refuses and chooses work over play. Later, Will cooks a meal for himself and Kelly in the Supermarket citing his experience fending for himself as the source of his cooking skills and resourcefulness. Kelly wishes that she had learnt to cook, but Will says she should count herself lucky that she never needed to know. They decide to open a bottle of wine to enjoy with their meal. Relationships Family Foster Carer Will has a strained relationship with his foster father, who appears to only be interested in watching TV and the checks that he receives for giving Will a home. Their home is outside the town confines, so it does not exist in their new reality. Friends Allie Pressman Cassandra Pressman Enemies Harry Bingham There is direct tension between Will and Harry, who is aware that Will has a crush on his girlfriend. Also, the gulf between their financial situations creates a barrier between them as Harry is entitled and Will envious. Significant Others Allie Pressman Will appears to be entirely oblivious to Allie's crush on him, yet at the party at The Church on the first night, an intoxicated Allie kisses Will. He doesn't respond well- telling Allie that she can't just kiss him because it will change everything between them. Will grabs his coat and leaves. Kelly Aldrich Will has had a crush on Kelly since the day he moved to the town. Quotes Trivia * Food ** Canned jalapenos (1.02) ** Spam (mentioned- 1.02) * Will rides a bicycle (1.01). * Drinks ** Wine (1.02) ** Beer (1.01). Gallery Category:Characters